pyroenterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythikal
Mythikal is an original RPG created by Pyro Enterprizes for the Pyrohedron. It was originally inspired by company founder Pyrostar's plans for a Pok mon spin-off game, but eventually turned into its own standalone project. Story The story mode is single-player only. However, players may create custom teams through the unlockable "Parallel Ally" ability and send them over the internet to assist other players. The story begins by telling the game's backstory. Long ago, humanity had reached its peak of prosperity. Technology no longer had any reason to advance, disease had largely been wiped out, world hunger had been solved, and mortality rate was at an all-time low. It seemed that mankind would last forever. However, this was not the case. When humanity began tampering with their own genetic code, this seemingly became too much for Mother Nature to take. The Myths descended on our world, powerful creatures with their own unique powers and abilities. Led by the most powerful of them all, Dei, the Myths began attacking humans, trying to wipe them out and return Earth to its original state. The Mythic War stretched on for decades, and it was revealed that the Myths had another ability- they could "bond" with humans. These humans were invariably led astray, stating that they had been granted enlightenment and that the Myths were not to be feared. They were invariably either exiled from society or sentenced to death. It was learned from one of these corrupted humans, however, that we learned that Myths could be sealed away into stone form. A crusade began, led by one of humanity's greatest warriors, to seal away all the Myths. While the resulting stones, dubbed Mytholiths, could not be destroyed, they were scattered across the world, never to be found. Eventually, the lone warrior came to face Dei, a truly god-like figure among the Myths. However, Dei, instead of fighting, Dei sealed itself away into the warrior's DNA, stating that one day, his descendants would free the captured Myths and Dei itself, and humanity would finally be erased. The warrior ended his own life to destroy Dei, and over two hundred years passed peacefully. However, humanity was now in shambles. The advanced technology they had developed was in shambles, and all the problems they had solved were worsened by the Myths. Mankind dedicated itself to resetting the Mythic War, starting anew amidst the rubble of the old world. Gameplay The game is divided into two types of gameplay- exploration and combat. While exploring, the camera takes an over-the-shoulder view similar to Xenoblade Chronicles. Players are capable of wandering around the world however they like, interacting with various objects and undergoing slight platforming challenges in order to uncover secrets. In addition to a marker on the map that tracks the current story objective, there is a marker that helps track down nearby Mytholiths, which contain Myths that assist you in combat. Combat is activated whenever the player contacts an enemy. While in combat, the camera and interface takes on a more Pok mon-styled form, specifically the Orre games. Players select attacks from the two Myths at their sides as well as the player character themselves. Additionally, a mechanic known as Myth Transfer is an option during battle, which takes a third Myth and combines it with the player character, averaging out their stats and giving them new moves and abilities. List of Obtainable Myths See Mythikal/Mythonomicon. Demo A demo was released over the Pyrohedron eShop on December 6, 2014. It has no story, simply letting players explore the game's first area, find secrets, and challenge monsters with the seven Myths available. The included Myths are Shinobeetle, Prismage, Pumkimancer, Turbindo, Voltergeist, Pokyspine, and Clericrow. Category:Pyro Enterprises Category:Byte Compatible Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Ports